


The Comfort of Strangers 2

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 还是PWP。路人帝弥的PWP。抹布警告，网黄（？）帝弥警告。纯性欲文不要太在意别的（依旧现代AU（现代AU里帝弥怎么感觉比原作还惨十倍百倍千倍。帝弥很惨！警告）。跟上一篇没有关系。还叫这个标题只是因为想不出标题，以及这个标题对这篇也许更合适也说不定。相当可能含有使人感到不适的内容，慎入。之所以打菲帝tag是因为主线（？）是菲帝？
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Comfort of Strangers 2

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始想写菲帝pwp的。上次写了个菲力视角，这次想写帝弥pov。但是帝弥pov就会让帝弥说得过多，变得很累赘+奇怪——而且很烦恼如何处理距离感，以及靠情节表现人物关系之类的。  
（说到底还是不太会写帝弥pov（笑），给他更多内心独白才能说明白他的想法，但那样就只变成想法罗列账和人物分析小论文了。帝弥对自己懂得太多，跟菲力不一样）  
所以最后写了个帝弥和其他人发生性关系，但核心是菲帝的pwp。  
能接受的话请往下看——

帝弥托利把自己的约炮对象大体分为两类：一类是方便型的，一类是麻烦型的。

方便型的就是那种从不过问、从不费心思帮他准备，事后拍拍屁股走人的类型——他的长期炮友名单里就有不少这类的。这类人动作粗暴，有时候能疼得让他快晕过去，但这类人方便的地方在于，他们不在乎他晕过去还是醒着。帝弥托利发现这比麻烦型的人好多了。

因为跟麻烦型的人在一起，绝大部分时候也依然疼痛难忍。他的屁股像被刀割开一样刺痛，偶尔还会见血。他什么感觉都没有，别说高潮了，大部分时候他勃起都很困难。但跟第一类人不同，第二类人会逼着他，在身心俱疲、像有把刀在后面捅来捅去的时候，还得兼顾着表演出沉浸在快感中的姿态。

二月份那个就是个方便型的。那个男人不但说话非常粗鲁，完事以后还凑在他耳边说，就喜欢操他这种冷淡骄矜的金头发的。说完还拍拍他的腿，用猥昵下流的态度说，跟个高高在上的小公主似的。这让帝弥托利很不高兴，因为他讨厌被别人以任何形式暗示自己有什么出格的地方。于是帝弥托利回答说：他只是对他不感兴趣，并不是待人傲慢。要是他被冒犯到了，那他道歉。那个男人就只是嘿嘿一笑，然后就在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，还得意洋洋道他觉得他们挺合得来的。帝弥托利维持住礼貌把他请出门，然后迅速把他拉黑。这个男人的全是汗的手掌在他身上摸来摸去的粘腻感一下午挥之不去，更别说他那浓密的体毛，松垮的啤酒肚，和他给他口交时被逼闻到的刺鼻又厚重的气味——他强忍不适，想这家伙是有多不爱换内裤啊。帝弥托利发誓自己下次一定要把这些上来就发生殖器图片的人屏蔽掉。

不过他得承认，这点上他错了。一周后，他又把他从黑名单中拉了回来，跟对方提议去一家廉价的旅馆（无论如何他不想让他再进自己公寓的门一步了）。对方相当爽快，还很有劲头，一晚上射了好几次。他则觉得松了口气。这个男人的粗俗和讨人嫌解放了他，叫他不用劳神费力地去琢磨怎么假装高潮，怎么假装今晚很愉快，怎么接那些他根本没兴趣的话题聊下去，怎么制造出兴奋、害羞、惊讶、腼腆、控制不住的渴望等多种复杂混合的面部表情（还得随事情的进展产生变化），因为他觉得自己说到底还是有义务让自己的约炮对象在生命的宝贵时间中享有美好点的性经验的，尤其对方看着年轻、一到床上就手足无措，毫无经验，甘愿听他指挥，而且真诚地对他有点好感的时候。（有一次一个看着才刚刚成年的男孩对帝弥托利说这是他的第一次。帝弥托利告诉那个男孩他不行，而且建议他，还是少用这种软件为妙，以及要注意保护自己。男孩很不高兴地走了，似乎觉得帝弥托利是没看上他才啰里啰唆说了一堆废话。）

跟这个男人在一起的时候，他则可以公开地无动于衷，对方不会像那些敏感又难伺候的人一样，看到他的阴茎疲软无力就仿佛被侮辱了般不悦。有一次他告诉他，（还是那种粗俗的口吻），无论是男是女，他就爱操没有反应的类型。那么也许这是真的，帝弥托利心想，这个男人挺适合他的。虽然他可能是跟他上过床的人里，论长相、身材、性格，最没有吸引力的。不过这点他也不是非常能确定，因为他很少关心他的床伴长什么样、身材又如何。

方便型还有别的方便的地方。面对方便型，他可以没什么负担地问对方，愿不愿意录视频让他发到网上，他会关掉麦克风，调整摄像头位置，再把双方该遮住的地方都打上马赛克，确保不会泄露真实身份。大部分都会同意。只要对方同意，他会很用心地剪辑视频，小心地遮盖住一切能暗示出视频主人现实身份的迹象。这项工序其实相当复杂，因为他身体上有无数地方需要处理掉或者过滤掉，不然他肯定某些人能一眼把他认出来。整个视频一点声音都没有——真的，半夜看像鬼片，还有点吓人呢。

这一业余兴趣是他在一年前开始用Finder约炮不久后发展出来的。

一开始，他只是出于某种恶趣味才这么做的，他看着自己肢体仅存的一部分在屏幕上晃动，想着：这就是我。我的写照。他成功让他自己的其他部分都消失在了无人际的屏幕框线以外。现在他是某种相当简单的东西，简单到一段视频就能概括，甚至还把他修饰得更丰富、更有生气了。

他没想到播放量和评论量都挺高。他饶有趣味地一一点开，结果都是一些不加掩饰的狂热的污言秽语。于是他耐心地和他们互动，向他们保证还会有更多视频。与其说他们热衷于侮辱他，不如说在他们眼里他退化成一个洞了。这让他很有安全感——没人在乎他是谁，没人在乎他是什么，他们只关心摄像机能不能再近点，玩得花样能不能再多点，插入的时候能不能再深点，扩张的时候能不能再大一点。而大部分时候这些期待都是很好满足的。

当然，有少部分人会提出相当过分的要求。由于个人经历，帝弥托利十分厌恶、甚至憎恨这种人，所以遇到之后他会毫不手软地屏蔽掉他们。让他感到不安的是，他知道这部分人一定还会去其他的账号下面留言，而那些为了赚钱或者纯处于好奇心想试试的年轻女孩或者男孩……也许他是世界上唯一一个有点希望推特能禁止色情内容的这类型账号的主人。不过呢，他又漫不经心地想，有些东西即使从明面上消失，也会顽强地在黑暗的沃土里存在、发芽，这点上他比世界上任何一个人都更有发言权。

一天，有个好心路人还私信留言，告诉他想火，最好把文案写得吸引人眼球，好“射”些，要能唤起人的兴奋点，他的文案写得像什么事故现场的纪实报告——“xxxx年x月x日，3p、内射、吞精。”

虽然帝弥托利对流量一点兴趣没有，既然对方愿意冒着从匿名状态中揭下面具的风险跟他互动，那他觉得自己应该回报这个好心人——尊重对方的建议。可是他实在想不出怎么写文案，也根本不懂怎么着才算好“射”。他点开相关推荐里他人的推特，大概明白了语气和内容，可他发现自己很难模仿那股劲儿。好心人提醒他，要显得饥渴才行，但他只会亦步亦趋地写“我很饥渴”。句号。这种措辞透露出的那种了不起的正儿八经派头，连他自己都觉得过不了关。他放弃了。他又不好意思抄别人的文案。怎么着也是别人辛苦想出来的东西，怎么能随便拿来用呢？

他憋了一晚上，写出“我还想要更多！更多！更多！”。还好，他的粉丝们不是很挑剔的那号人，有不少一边以惯常的充满性暗示的词汇嘲笑侮辱他，一边还提出要为他排忧解难。但帝弥托利此时已很清楚他们运作的法则了——也就是，他们的兴趣在于嘴上肆无忌惮，不是真愿意和他发生性关系——可能他们还嫌脏呢。从这个角度来说，他跟他们不是一类人吗？帝弥托利暗自揣测屏幕背后，那一一个账号的心理。他们现实生活中也许十分蔑视他这种人，但网上浏览几段无伤大雅的视频又没什么损失。帝弥托利能理解他们。至于会不会有人一边看一边自慰之类的……他从没想过这种问题。会有吗，这么重复的内容？有的话，他也算是做了点好事吧。

———————————————————————————————————————  
麻烦型的就是真的麻烦。比如今天来他的公寓的这位，一头金发，长相也许称得上英俊，一双温和的蓝眼睛，脸像是公共教育类宣传画报上的，身材又像是防晒霜广告里的。他一进门就称赞他家里很干净，摆设很有品味，还问他应该把雨伞晾在哪。帝弥托利说随便放吧。但这个金发男人就是小心翼翼地把伞架在门外，然后为自己的鞋上有泥而道歉，又称赞了一遍他的公寓的木质地板的颜色。

帝弥托利想出言不逊，质问对方，今天到底来干嘛的，是来操人的，还是来欣赏家装设计的，要是后者欢迎他改天再来。但他做不到这点，于是他微笑回答，谢谢你，其实是朋友帮我选的，怎么，你有兴趣在地板上做吗？

对方脸红了，说不是这个意思，但要是他喜欢的话——帝弥托利说，没有，我只是开个玩笑，还是去我卧室吧。希望你也能喜欢我床单的颜色。

这场精神折磨还没有结束。在他们两个都脱完衣服，要进入正题以后（帝弥托利注意到对方把自己的衣服叠得很整齐，还贴心地把他的衬衫和牛仔裤一并叠了，帮他把外套搭在椅背上，而这让帝弥托利快疯了——他怀念起他的那几个方便型的炮友。他无比希望他能找个借口逃走），对方动作轻柔地触摸他，而这让他毛骨悚然。进来吧，他急不可耐地表示道，内心祈求这场折磨能早点结束，但对方说，不行，这样会伤到你的。这句话让帝弥托利头上每根头发都竖起来了，他只好说，不会的，我喜欢这样，这样吧，我来吧。不等对方答复，他就把对方推倒，骑了上去，就算疼得让他差点叫出声来，也觉得相当划算，如果这样能让对方闭嘴，别再用那种方法摸他，别再用那种口吻说话，别再这么看他了。

对方因为情欲而喘息，终于无暇他顾。帝弥托利暗自窃喜，至少他前半部分的任务完成了，现在需要烦恼的就是后半部分。他因为相当熟悉流程，所以能纯凭肌肉记忆，一边技巧娴熟地摇动腰部，引导对方的节奏，一边大脑放松下来，走走神，想他第一次在Finder上约人的时候，那个人就和今天这位长得挺像的。

那差不多就是一年前的这个时候，也是在这间公寓，那时候他和菲力克斯还在合租。那是他们半夜溜出去买了块清洁棉的第二天早上，菲力克斯有事出门了，他则下载了Finder，草草上传了自己的照片，裁剪掉脸，又随便填写了个人资料，把要求写得很明白。结果很快就有人来了。他邀请对方来他们的公寓。对方待到晚上。等他们完事以后，他们走出来，碰上菲力克斯正在厨房里捣鼓些什么，好像刚刚从微波炉里端出了什么东西。

“好香啊……”他的约炮对象说，“你的室友很会做菜啊。”

“他是。”帝弥托利说，“不好意思，今天这么晚了。本来如果我是一个人住的话，我就请你留下过夜了。我开车送你回去吧。”

对方婉拒了，于是帝弥托利送对方下楼。回来的时候，他看见菲力克斯仍然待在厨房里，好像在刷碗，用的还是他们昨天新买的清洁棉。

帝弥托利随便问了一句：“这么晚才吃饭吗？你今天回来得好晚啊。”

菲力克斯说：“我上午就回来了。热水器坏了。是我把热水器修好的，”菲力克斯把那个“我”字咬得很重，“不用谢。”

“谢谢你，”帝弥托利说，“真是帮大忙了。”

菲力克斯一句话也没说，倨傲地走出厨房门。第二天早上，他就收拾东西搬走了。他没有告诉帝弥托利他去哪了——帝弥托利猜他可能暂时回罗德利古那里住了。

这是他最后一次当面看见菲力克斯，但不是他们最后一次有联系。在帝弥托利几周后开始用推特发视频的时候，他还犹豫要不要先把菲力克斯加入黑名单。他没有这么做。他觉得，要是对方想屏蔽他的话，应该由对方来屏蔽他才比较合适，自己主动这么做，好像对他有什么意见似的。

结果第二天的时候菲力克斯就私信他的推特账号。帝弥托利看见了新消息的提示。

菲力克斯： 是，我承认我又像个傻子似的中了你的圈套。你满意了？你很开心？你很自豪？还是觉得报复成功了？  
菲力克斯： ……我还愚蠢地以为你原谅我了呢。我可以接受你恨我，如果你光明正大地说出来。我承认。有本事来当面打我一拳啊。但这种手段真是又卑鄙又低级，简直不可理喻。

帝弥托利通过私信回复。没想到对方在，而且回复的速度非常之快——帝弥托利光从他字里行间回复时风暴一般的速度就感觉到了他情绪的不同寻常。

帝弥托利： 怎么了？你在说什么？是说那些视频？

菲力克斯： 哦，是啊，我很难相信，知道你还有推特账号并关注了的，全世界也就我一个人，而你在发你最新杰作的时候，不会连这也想不起来吧。这算几个意思？这算什么意思？我能得到一份官方解释吗，还是我连这个权利也没有了？

帝弥托利： 也就是我的新爱好而已。很奇怪？还是哪里让你觉得不舒服了？讲道理，如果你不喜欢网络色情的话，或者反感……同性恋内容的话，拉黑就好，我不会介意的。

菲力克斯： 你在说什么笑话？

帝弥托利： 你完全没必要为这件事生气吧。如果我处于你的位置上，如果我们俩交换下位置，让我想想，我看到了顶多笑一笑，因为在我看来这算个人自由。我可能还觉得怪可爱的——“原来菲力克斯还有这一面啊，真可爱。感觉反而平易近人了些，不那么叫人害怕了。”这种想法？我说不定还会出于好奇点开看看呢。

菲力克斯： ……有病吧，你觉得每个人都和你一样下贱？这算性骚扰了吧？我可以举报你吗？

帝弥托利： 我没有那个意思啊。好朋友之间连这点玩笑都不能开吗？

菲力克斯： 你就是个彻头彻尾的婊子，你知道吗？真应该让全世界看看你的嘴脸。了解一下你的本质。看看你平日里伪装出的样子有多虚伪。现在我听到别人夸你就想给他们揭示揭示真相。

帝弥托利： 不会有人相信你的。而且我劝你想一想，这样的话，别人眼里你算什么？没人喜欢在公众面前拿朋友隐私来攻击朋友的人吧？

菲力克斯： ……你放心吧。我没有像你一样没底线到什么都拿来当武器用。而且这算什么隐私——你放硬盘里自己观赏，那才叫隐私，懂吗？

帝弥托利： 网络上算是匿名，或者说另一重身份吧。我还是不愿意让现实中的人知道的。你例外。因为我们那么熟，而且我很信任你的人品，知道你不会出去乱说的。问题解决了吧？现在你相信我是真的很疑惑你为什么会反应这么激烈了吗？

菲力克斯： 我只觉得你很无聊。

帝弥托利： 可是我一直以来都是一个非常无聊的人啊。不要浪费时间在无聊的人身上了，菲力克斯。

菲力克斯： 真是太正确的建议了，可惜晚了点，我一开始就不应该浪费时间在你身上。

帝弥托利： 听你这么说，我很伤心。我还以为我们是朋友呢。

菲力克斯： 我没有你这个朋友。从来没有过。以前没有过。未来也不会有。

菲力克斯不再回复。帝弥托利怅然若失地关上推特，想到他会永远失去他的友情，但他的痛苦姑且还在能够控制的范围内，因为他早有预感。在那一晚的时候，他就有预感。但一切已经结束了。他打开Finder。看到跟往日一样，来约他的人的”Hi“时时刻刻在冒，于是他挨个去问他们愿不愿意接受摄影。

————————————————————————————————————————————

在感觉到对方高潮的那刻，他头脑一紧，祈祷对方今天累到没心思继续了。但是，事情好像就是要跟他对着干一样，这位很不好意思地道歉，说好像光顾着他自己了，并且提出要替他口交，而他没有勇气拒绝，于是点点头答应了。在他们换姿势的时候，对方突然说：“床头柜上放的是你朋友的照片吗？长得好帅啊。”

帝弥托利以过快的速度把那个相框拍下，结果“咔嚓”一声相框的支架断了。

对方摸摸鼻子，很尴尬地说：“对不起，我也应该想到，一般人不会在床头柜摆普通朋友的照片……”

“朋友而已，”帝弥托利说，“只不过我昨天收拾屋子的时候翻到了，就摆了上去，以后还打算把其他朋友的照片也摆上去。”

“对不起，”对方说，“我被人说过很多次，不怎么会察言观色。”

“没有啊，”帝弥托利说，“我想我朋友确实长得很英俊。比我英俊就是了。他女人缘很好。”

“这么说你朋友是直的？”

“为什么问这个，”帝弥托利说，“想让我帮你介绍一下吗？我们还继续吗？”

对方脸蹭地一下红了：“当然，你也很英俊啊。”他小声补充道。

当对方终于给自己的舌头找了一个更好的用途的时候，帝弥托利正设法让自己赶紧高潮。可是他发现今天比往常还要难上数十倍。他认输了，思索要不要找个借口去卫生间，然后吞点药片（他在卫生间和床头柜里都常备此类药物，就是以备这种无法脱身又没法随便打发对方的不时之需。），或者跟对方说，其实他患有一种罕见的勃起障碍，很抱歉之前没有告诉他，请他原谅他隐瞒这点……

他一个激灵向后退，撞到了床板上。在那一瞬间他很确定他没控制好表情，对方一定看出来了。

帝弥托利最无法容忍别人用舌头舔他那里。别说有人这么做了，光是脑子里想象一下那个画面，他都恶心得受不了。

对方看着他，似乎比他还要惊慌：“对不起，我觉得你没什么兴致的，就想舔下那里试试……我不知道你这么讨厌……我应该先问问的……”

现在对方明显的受伤的情绪让他更加窒息。帝弥托利后悔至极，早知道他看出对方是什么类型的人后，就应该找个机会提前啃点药。

他用他最温柔的声音说：“没事，真的没事。这是我的个人问题，抱歉吓到你了。我有点洁癖，所以想到那么脏的地方去污染别人就觉得很……这真的跟你没关系。不是针对你的。我倒应该道歉，对不起，我今天可能是太累了，昨天忙了一整天，实在是没什么办法。我们改天怎么样？我一定好好补偿你。”

“……不，我实在是太蠢了……如果你累的话，要不然，我可以帮你按摩按摩？我是专门学过的。”

帝弥托利只能答应。其实他如释重负，因为今晚不用吃药了——他对那玩意儿有相当不好的回忆，所以就算它能帮他解决一些问题，他还是能不用它的时候就不用它。他把自己用的按摩精油找出来递给对方，还把香薰灯点上了。

他没有想到的是，对方的按摩技术好得不可思议。今晚第一次，他放松下来。一股困意席卷而来。而困意对帝弥托利比任何乐器奏响的音乐都美妙动听。他燃起希望，也许今晚他入睡得会很容易，也许今晚，无眠之夜就结束了。

“你的技术真好。”帝弥托利咕哝道，这次他是真心的。

“你身上有很多伤疤啊，”对方喃喃道，“我都有点不敢使劲。”

“随便碰，”帝弥托利说，“痊愈很久了，什么感觉都没有。都是很多很多年以前的老伤疤了。”久到他都忘记了他们还存在。

“是因为……什么而受的伤呢？这不像什么意外来的伤疤……”对方手上的动作变缓，“刚才我就注意到了，甚至那些地方都有疤痕，我……实话说有点被吓到……”

其实帝弥托利约炮前都会拿遮瑕把能涂掉的地方涂一涂，尤其是要摄影的时候，这会减少不少后期工作量。但他今天实在是太累了，所以就没事先准备好。“挺丑陋的吧。”帝弥托利说，“所以我从来不去沙滩、泳池，或者其他需要进更衣间的地方。虽然我小时候很喜欢游泳。我猜大部分人看到都会觉得很可怕或者反胃。”他想起他们还合租的时候，有一次，他洗澡的时候菲力克斯无意闯了进来，把他吓了一大跳。他砰地一声拉上拉门，差点把拉门砸坏。幸好那家伙关门的反应比他还激烈、快速，帝弥托利确定他应该什么都没看到。

“我只是在想……什么样的人才会……你是自愿的还是被逼的……”

我倒希望我是被逼的。帝弥托利想。人大概都是这样，希望自己是在环境逼迫而不是主动选择下做出的决定。“重要的是结果。我们被它变成什么样，就永远是什么样了。”帝弥托利打了个哈欠。

那台香薰机用的精油是秋冬款的。所以是冷冽又瘆人的气味。买回来的时候，帝弥托利对它的包装印象很深刻。白色的长方形纸盒设计得很简洁。一行黑色的小字和黑色的雪松的图标。但是与此同时，按摩精油的气味却很温暖。他的背在发热、发烫，屋子里又在不断升温，暖气开得越来越热，他觉得自己出汗了。香薰机的烟越来越浓，直到贴在他鼻子上的白色枕套都好像化为了白色云雾的一部分。他飘了起来。

一片昏昏沉沉中，他想起一年前的那一晚。他和菲力克斯本来只是从超市一起回合租的公寓，但他们没买什么东西。帝弥托利还记得他们莫名其妙地半夜一起出门，去二十四小时营业的便利店，只因为两个人半夜都觉得饿了。但真到了店里却又没什么好买的，最后帝弥托利拿了一盒用来擦碗的一次性清洁棉。菲力克斯评论道他们大半夜出来买这个真是蠢透了。帝弥托利表示同意。一切本来也许可以那么继续下去的，直到他们走到昏黄的路灯下，看见路边一户房子的庭院里立着一棵过早被装饰的圣诞树。真是不合时宜，帝弥托利记得自己说，但菲力克斯说，也不早了，都11月份了，然后他又问，今年圣诞，你打算怎么过？要不要一起去我父亲家，我哥哥也在，帝弥托利说，好啊，真少见，你为什么突然愿意去你父亲那儿了，他开玩笑道，叛逆期过了吗。

但菲力克斯就只是突然停下了，然后拉住他的手，不让他往前走。帝弥托利还以为怎么了，是劫匪吗？他感到害怕。然后菲力克斯说，把过去都忘了吧，我们要不要在一起试试呢？我知道我是一个有很多缺点的人。过去我说了很多也许不应该说的话。但我愿意为你做出改变。就算我不会，我也愿意学，我想……爱你和保护你。

他们的脸，慢慢靠近了，但帝弥托利还什么都没说。于是菲力克斯说，你没必要现在就答复。明天也好，一周后也好，一年后也好，我会一直等下去——

帝弥托利打断了他，说，好，我考虑考虑。

**Author's Note:**

> 有稍微思索一下角色现代AU下的背景设定和过往经历，但反正纯性欲文，这个也不是特别重要  
如果有人想看，加上我能从三次元苦海抽出点时间的话，就接着时间线写写这篇的后续？


End file.
